Chapter 028
Rerun (再送, Saisō) is the 28th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by [[Hiroya Oku|'Hiroya Oku']]. Cover Page We see 11 naked Kei Kishimoto's all of them in different poses. Some are leaning, some are standing, some are sitting and there is even one hanging upside down. Synopsis The chapter begins outside the house of Kei Kishimoto, with the former and Kei Kurono spying on the original Kishimoto. After the original walks past and the two confirm that there really are two Kishimoto's, they return to Kurono's house, where Kishimoto explains her relief at the situation, much to Kurono's surprise. Kishimoto explains that for her entire life she felt that she was just living for her mother, constantly studying like a machine that had her future stolen from her, and now that she was free of her, she had her future back. Kurono realises that the pressure from such a life was likely the cause of her suicide in the first place, before expressing joy at the idea of having a "shut-in wife" at only 15 years old. Kishimoto then stands suddenly, proclaiming her love for Masaru Kato, much to Kurono's disbelief and dejection. Kishimoto then goes on to talk about her certainty that the two of them will meet again, and Kurono restates that she is welcome to stay at his apartment. Kurono asks her if she knows who beat the Onion Alien whilst the two of them are eating in front of his TV, to which she denies, and wonders why the alien did not attack her when it ran past. The chapter then cuts to Kato, who is being scolded by his aunt, Chikako Matsura, for getting into a fight at school. His cousins then walk in, talking about steak, and she leaves with them, telling him to watch the house whilst they are gone and shooting down any suggestions of him and his brother, Ayumu, coming with them. Whilst they eat rice at home, his brother tells Kato that he wants steak too, and Kato replies, saying that they will once he gets a raise at his job. The chapter briefly switches back to Kishimoto and Kurono, the latter suggesting a backrub for Kishimoto, which she accepts, before cutting to Joichiro Nishi, who has just killed a cat with his gun, and then gets a chill, signalling a new assignment from Gantz. Both Kato and both Kei's also receive this chill, although they are ignorant as to its source. Kurono, still giving Kishimoto her massage, then proceeds to roughly grab her breasts, causing two of the buttons on her shirt to pop off, as a result, much to her surprise. The two of them then begin hearing a ringing in their ears and become paralysed along with Kato, whilst Kurono is still holding onto her breasts. Kurono is the first to be teleported, with his head phasing into the Tokyo Room, and the chapter ends with him seeing Joichiro Nishi, who greets him with a "welcome back". Characters in Order of Appearance *Original Kei Kishimoto *Kei Kurono *Kei Kishimoto Copy *Adult Onion Alien (mentioned) *Masaru Kato *Yaete Kato (mentioned and pictured) *Chikako Matsura (aunt) *Ayumu Kato *Yukihiko Matsura *Masahiko Matsura *Kiichi Kato (pictured) *Street Walking Boys *Joichiro Nishi Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters